T.S.O.O.T.
by Jedi Tago
Summary: The origin of Tago Corde Naberrie


The secret Origin of Tago  
  
  
Naboo; Mayberry Drive  
  
The Small house on the corner  
  
  
Eleven year old Padme Naberrie walks into the small, dirty house, that she is forced to call home. She causally steps inside the ragged house, hoping her drunken father, wouldn't be inside. Today was the day, the day her dreams, and nightmares came true. Today she was blessed with a baby sister. This is what she had truly, always wanted. And yet, it was what she never wanted to happen. Sure, she was truly pleased to have another family member, but she doesn't want her baby sister to know her father...Edotap.  
  
Edotap should not be considered a man, nor a father. He's not considered a father to Padme, to padme, he's an uncontrollable monster. He didn't come to see her baby sister be born. He was probably of in a bar, drinking.  
  
Padme slowly walks inside, as she holds the door open for her mother. Her mother, Jobal, steps inside the dimly lighted house, holding her second child, in her arms.  
  
Jobal turns to Padme, looking down at the miracle in her arms. "You picked the perfect name, Padme. Tago Corde Naberrie." Jobal says. She looks up, to regard Padme. "Would you like to hold your sister?"  
  
Eleven year old, Padme's eyes light up and she smiles, for that first time in a long time, as she nods.   
  
Jobal looks down at Tago again, as Tago begins to cry.  
  
Padme looks at Tago, then back to her mother. "Let me hold her. I can make her stop."  
  
Jobal looks back at Padme and nods. "Alright." Jobal slowly places little Tago in Padme's arms. "Support her head with one hand..."  
  
As soon as Tago was placed into her sisters arms, she quit crying. Tago's little eyes look up to Padme's and she smiles.  
  
Padme slowly rocks Tago, back and forth. Her eyes widen as she sees her smile. "Mom! She smiled at me!" She exclaims.  
  
Jobal blinks and looks at her oldest daughter. "That's not possible Padme, babies that young can't smile." She states. Jobal walks up behind Padme, to see Tago better. Her eyes widen slightly, as she sees her baby daughter's smile. "I guess they can..." She decides.  
  
"No mom, THEY can't, she can. She's special." Padme says with a smile.  
  
Jobal nods. "That she is."  
  
*Exactly one year later*  
  
4:00am  
  
Twelve year old Padme wakes up, and slowly gets up, off her cot. She would have a bed, but her mom couldn't afford one, and her dad didn't care.  
  
She walks over to her dresser, which has a drawer pulled out, Tago laying in the drawer, with a small rigidity pillow under her head, and a holey blanket over her.  
  
Padme picks Tago up, putting Tago's little arms around her neck.  
  
Tago stays asleep, snoring quietly.  
  
Padme smiles, and holds onto her, making sure she won't drop her. She walks quietly down the small hall. She easily reaches the small kitchen. Tip toeing to the counter, she grabs a muffin, her mom made earlier. Quietly, she walks into the other side of the room, which happens to be the living room.  
  
Gently, she shakes Tago, trying to wake her up. Tago murmurs something, but doesn't budge.  
  
"Tago...Wake up sis, it's your birthday." Padme whispers, trying to not let Edo hear, whom is sleeping in the other room. She knew. Padme knew what Edo did to her mother. He'd beat her, and he'd threaten to kill Padme if she told anyone. When Padme woke up one night, and saw him hurt Jobal, she wanted to help and tell someone. She didn't know how though. Edo saw her and threatened to kill her mother, that night, if she told.  
  
Tago finally opened her eyes, sleepily. She would say something but she couldn't talk yet. She slowly lifts her head up, off of Padme's shoulder. Quickly, she sticks her thumb in her mouth, and looks at Padme.  
  
Padme smiles and looks at her sister. "It's your birthday...let's celebrate." She sits Tago on the floor, gently. "Stay there." Padme tip toes over to the one cabinet they have, and grabs a pack of matches. She scrambles through the cabinet, and finds a candle. One candle. Just enough.  
  
Tago sits across the room, sucking her thumb. She looks over at Padme, curiously.  
  
Padme grabs the candle, still holding the muffin, and the matches. Carefully she walks back over to Tago, sitting across from her. Slowly, she puts the muffin, in front of her. She sticks the candle in the muffin. Carefully, she flicks the match, on the box, lighting the wick on the candle. "Tago, blow out the candle." Padme looks up, to her sister.  
  
Tago takes her thumb, out of her mouth, and looks at Padme, drool on her mouth.  
  
Padme laughs a little, and motions for Tago to sit on her lap.  
  
Tago crawls into Padme's lap, and looks up at her.  
  
Padme takes her sleeve, and wipes Tago's mouth off, with it. "Want me to help you blow them out? Here..." She picks the muffin up. She softly, blows in Tago's ear. "Do that, but towards the muffin." She whispers.  
  
Tago nods, and looks at the muffin. Her eyes wander up to the flame, as she blows. The flame didn't go out.  
  
Padme quickly remembers something. "Wait...make a wish, then I'll help you blow it out." She whispers, knowing Tago wasn't really old enough to understand.  
  
Tago blows on the candle flame, again, as Padme does the same. Finally, the candle goes out.  
  
A loud "thump" is heard, as Edotap enters the room. "What the hell are you two brats doing?!" Edo yells, as he looks over to his two daughters.  
  
Tago looks up at Edo, and hugs Padme, burring her head into her sisters shoulder.   
  
Padme looks down at Tago and puts her arms around little Tago. She whispers quietly, into Tago's ear. "It's ok, sis. I won't let him do anything."  
  
Tago stays still, not letting go of Padme.  
  
Padme looks back up at Edo. "We were just...we were just having a snack." She lied.  
  
Edotap looks down at the muffin with a blown out candle in it. His eyes come back to his daughters. "Which one of you twos birthday is it?" he asked.  
  
Padme stared at him for a second, before looking down.  
  
Edo gets angry, and storms up to them. He grabs Tago's arm, and turns her around, making her fall out of Padme's lap. "You little brat! Why won't you say anything!?" he yells.  
  
Padme quickly picks up Tago, putting her back into her lap. "Tago! Are you ok?" She asks, worried.  
  
Tago's little blue eyes begin to water. She looks up at Edo. A tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
Padme growls, and stands up, picking Tago up with her. She stares deep into Edo's cold eyes. "Leave." she orders.  
  
"You gonna make me?" he laughs evilly.  
  
"I would make you...But I know what you'll do, if I try..." she says, matter-o-factly.  
  
Tago clings onto Padme.  
  
Edo growls, and Tago hold on tighter.  
  
Padme glance down at Tago, then glares back up to Edo. "Why can't you just leave us alone!?" She yells angrily.  
  
Edo smirks at this comment, as he looks down at Padme. "Because. This is trilling, for me. Watching you and your mother suffer." he shakes his head. "And now another little brat, is in the picture." He looks down at Tago. "I get to watch her suffer, as well."  
  
Padme stares him down. "Over my dead body." She states. not wanting any harm done to her sister.  
  
Edo grins. "That can be arranged."  
  
Padme blinks. "You're mental!"  
  
Edo smiles. "You better not insult me."  
  
"Why not?" Padme eyes him.  
  
Edo glances down at Tago, whom is clenching to Padme. He looks back at Padme. "Because, like I said, I like to watch you all suffer. And if I did something to the newest little brat, you would hate it...and so would your mother." As fast as you could blink, he grabs Tago by the arm, and lets her dangle beside him.  
  
Feeling like her arm is being pulled out of it's socket, Tago begins to cry.  
  
Padme reaches for Tago. As her hands get one inch away from her sister, Edo throws his hand backwards, causing Tago to fly across the room, landing in the open closet. Padme's eyes widen as she pushes past Edo, running over to Tago. She kneels down beside Tago, who's head is bleeding.  
  
Tago, now crying her eyes out, tries to lift herself up, but lays back down.  
  
Padme gently picks Tago up in her arms, supporting her head in one hand. She looks at head. "Oh my..."  
  
Edo growls and grabs a box of matches and walks over to the closet. He throws the box inside the closet, after pushing Tago and Padme all the way in. "Hopefully you all end up burning each other!" he screams through the door, as he locks the five padlocks on it. He smirks and walks out the front door of the small house, walking down the street, heading for a bar.  
  
Padme feels around the closet, with her free hand, not believing what's happening. Finally, after a couple of urgent seconds, she flicks the match. Softy she lays Tago down, in front of her, as she flicks a match on the box, a flame appearing.  
  
Tago, still crying, sticks her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Padme looks down at Tago. "We need to stop the bleeding... that cut looks deep." Padme winces a bit, as she looks at Tago's head. She picks Tago up and sits her on her lap, laying her head on her shoulder, not carrying is blood gets on her. In her other hand, she still holds the match. Slowly, she lifts the match up a bit, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. Looking to her left, she sees it. Her eyes widen as she looks down at Tago. Quickly, she blows out the match, after spotting a blanket, in the pitch black closet.  
  
She lays the match down, and grabs the blanket, putting it on Tago's cut, applying pressure.  
  
Tago winces a bit and sticks her thumb, back into her mouth.  
  
Padme holds the blanket in place, as she feels around on the floor, searching for the matches. She takes in the textures of an item she felt, and figures it's the matches. "Come on..." she whispers to herself, as she flicks one of the small matches, on the side of the box. No flame appears. It's a dud. "Ack..." she tries another match, using the same motion. No flame appears. After two more tries of frustration, a flame appears, lighting up the small closet. "Finally." she says to herself. She looks at Tago, whom is now asleep. She sighs and looks at what she believes cut Tago,  
  
In the corner lies a lightsaber. Not some ordinary lightsaber, a Sith lightsaber. Not just any Sith, Edotap. It was Edo's lightsaber, and Padme knew it. She had heard of Jedi and Sith before. Her definition of a Jedi was, keeper of the peace. People whom care about society. Someone who would risk their life, to do their duty. Someone whom would die for a stranger. That's a Jedi in her book.  
  
But Sith... Sith has a whole different definition. Sith, protector of absolutely nothing except themselves. Will kill any Jedi. Will kill any Jedi, just for the fun of it. Will kill their family, just for the thrill of it. Sith=bad/evil in Padme's mind.  
  
Padme reaches for the lightsaber, with her free hand. As her hand begins to shake and is inches away from it, the closet door opens.  
  
Light fills the dark room, shining bright on the two sisters. The flame burns out, and Padme quickly throws it aside, bolting her arm back to herself. She lifts her head up to herself. She lifts her head up to see what opened the door. 


End file.
